


The Locker Room Adventures of Tsukishima Kei

by kashuurii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Locker Rooms, M/M, Slight kagehina, just had to add to the kurotsuki tag, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashuurii/pseuds/kashuurii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo corners Tsukishima in the locker rooms. Kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room Adventures of Tsukishima Kei

Tsukishima Kei is not a person to take lightly. When he makes threats, he means it, and he can occasionally be a huge pain in the ass. (Not literally. Yet.) So far, the only people in the world who could significantly lower his degree of assholeness were probably Sugawara and Yamaguchi.  
Well, they were. Until this huge, huge asshat came around.  
Who is this mysterious asshat? Tsukishima here will give you a few clues. Black fucked-up hair, an equally fucked-up face, tall but not too much taller than him, and a fucked-up laugh that Tsukishima just wanted to slap off the offending person. Yes, bingo, you got it! It was Kuroo Tetsurou, seemingly dubbed asshole of the year by the one and only Lord Tsukishima Kei.  
But there was one problem. Even if he wanted to lift a hand against Kuroo, no matter how bad he wanted to, or whatever he had done wrong in Tsukishima’s eyes, the spectacled player found that he couldn’t.  
Why? you wonder. Why couldn’t he slap him? Was it because he was afraid?  
No, he was not afraid. Tsukishima will take your head off later but first; two simple reasons.  
One, he was either bound by an ancient Egyptian curse which somehow prevented him from slapping dark-haired assholes, or had this magnetic force that somehow repelled dark-haired assholes.  
Or two, he was in love with him.  
Tsukishima figured it was probably the latter.

-

Tsukishima wipes his sweaty brow, and calls over to the rest of his teammates. “Almost done!”  
Kageyama snorts behind him, getting ready for the next ball of the practice match. “Since when did you care about the team?”  
Tsukishima shoots him a glance. “I actually want to get home, King, I suppose you need to get back onto your throne too.”  
Kageyama hisses at the latter, but is stopped short (hahaha, short) by Hinata, who’s skidded to a stop ahead of him, his arms in front of his chest. “Stop snapping at each other! We have to get to the game!”  
Kageyama mumbles something incoherent under his breath (Tsukishima guessed it involved his own name, Hinata’s, and a lot of cursing out), and returned to his spot, playing with a little more focus.  
Yeah, Hinata could pretty much work wonders on Kageyama.

-

Slightly after practice, Tsukishima steps out from under the hot shower, and grabs the towel hanging on the hook near the wall. He’s almost finished drying off when he hears the door open. Quickly throwing his shirt on and stepping into his boxers and shorts at once, he’s so glad the spot he was in was not in immediate view of the door, he’s finished speed-changing in a matter of seconds when he turns around and oh.

Kuroo’s there, smirking as usual, one arm against the lockers, Tsukishima’s locker to be exact, and the other clutching said person’s bag. How he got hold of it in the first place, Tsukishima had no idea whatsoever, but he steels himself and asks in a quiet voice, “What the fuck do you want.” Oh god, he can already feel his heart pace picking up wildly. Why the hell is this happening? What did he ever do to deserve this?

Kuroo, the bastard, simply shrugs and holds up his bag with his laptop and his headphones and if he drops it the owner will make sure having sexual intercourse is impossible for the asshole. “Didn’t you leave this outside?”

Tsukishima grits his teeth. “Last time I checked, you were supposed to be at training in your own school? Or did they kick you out because you were being an ass? Even more than usual, I mean.”  
Kuroo simply whistles and steps forward, and in three quick long strides, he’s managed to pin Tsukishima up against the wall. The blonde can already feel his face heating up, and he wants to claw at it to make it stop, but his arms were trapped beneath the other’s goddamned body for god’s sake, and oh he’s so close.

Indeed, Kuroo was very extremely, awfully, tremendously close, and Tsukishima hated himself so much for liking it. What the hell was there to like about this situation? In a lower voice than before, he questions the dark-haired cat. “What. Are. You. Doing.”

And at this moment, yes behold, Tsukishima did something incredibly stupid. So stupid that he would never, ever, ever forgive, trust, allow his brain to function, or even acknowledge himself ever again.

He closed his fucking eyes.

Now, if you’re stuck in a room with anyone, any-fucking-one in the world, especially Kuroo Tetsurou, you would never even think of closing your eyes, not even when anywhere near him (and his team). So why the hell did he just do that then? Was he fucking retarded? Literally, all he wanted to do was-

His lips then meet something warm, and wet.  
His eyes choose that exact moment to fly open.  
Kuroo was kissing him full on his goddamned lips.  
And Tsukishima was internally cursing himself out for kissing back.

He breaks the kiss, pushing the other away and gasping for air, hating how the other could still stay so calm and even smirk in a situation like this.  
“I- What- You- I’m so going to-”  
The same pair of lips connect with Tsukishima’s yet again. “You can try, Tsukki,” he purred.  
Tsukishima could utter nothing more than a loud grumble and a, “Don’t call me that,” as he pushes his glasses up dazedly, his face still flushed.

“Tsukki.”  
“Shut up!”  
“T-s-u-k-k-i.”

**Author's Note:**

> pffffftttt  
> look at this piece of trash  
> get it lmao  
> Dedicated to my true piece of trash Kuroo VolleyballApologist Tetsurou  
> love you honey
> 
> Also this isn't one sided obviously and I apologize for rushed ending hhahahah school ended just as I finished  
> yes I have school
> 
> Ask me if any questions! <33


End file.
